


Moirai

by Tenshi_Oujo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_Oujo/pseuds/Tenshi_Oujo
Summary: People like him are called Moirai. They who sees the red strings of fate and ultimately cut them to tie them to another. Madara says goodbye to his soulmate at a wedding.





	Moirai

"Are you happy?" Madara asked his brother, looking at his own hands with eyes unblinking at the floating red string. Once he had been eager to know who his soulmate was, to find his own half. Once he had witnessed his brother's own string suddenly disappear, watched his oblivious brother unknowing of it happening and his own terror of losing his own red string.

"Huh, why'd you ask?" Izuna looked bewildered then observing his brother looking at his hands, shrugged. "Well… he makes me happy. Are you wondering about your soulmate?"

"No. Not really."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah. I just think I'd be meeting them anyways."

"Sure."

There was an awkward silence that followed. Izuna glanced at his brother and scratched his chin.

"Are you really fine, Madara-nii?" asked he "You seem down the doldrums."

Madara chuckled, "Ah, idioms. I never took you as an idiom-person"

"That's all Tobirama and … hey stop changing the subject!"

"Tobirama has a string."

"Oh," Izuna fidgeted, his voice low and nervous "Who does it connect to?"

"I don't know," Madara shrugged "He asked me to cut his string to tie his with you."

Ignoring the flushing face and spluttering of his younger brother, he continued, "I just hope that he really makes you happy before I cut the string."

"I love Tobirama, nii-san. It's not exactly great with him having his own string unlike me." Izuna paused at that "Is it bad to wish Tobirama as mine and deny him his soulmate? I don't think I can look for another Tobirama. I don't think I would want to."

Madara smirked at that, "Huh… so the notorious playboy has been tamed."

"Nii-san!"

"Well, if he makes you happy then I suppose I could do it."

Izuna's smile was brighter than the sun. Madara smiled all the same, ignoring the string in his hand.

* * *

"The day was wonderfully bright," Madara thought almost wryly as he looked at the happy couple before the officiant. Love was in their eyes and Madara was happy for them both.

If only he had met him sooner then it would have been Madara standing there.

There was Tobirama getting married to his little brother.

There was Tobirama with red strings when Izuna does not.

The red string connected to him.

Madara was in love with Tobirama as Moirais with soulmates always do.

*Snip*

As Tobirama and Izuna sealed their marriage to the joys of the crowd, Madara cheered for them by cutting his own string and binding Tobirama's to Izuna. With that wedding, Madara lets Tobirama go because he loves both his soulmate and little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what September 9, 2017 me was thinking about writing this at all. I just found this in a backup folder and thought might as well post this.


End file.
